


Auditions

by Asidian



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asidian/pseuds/Asidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then the future had begun to take shape before his eyes. It was a future with Akane in it. It was a future in which half-realized hopes might come out from hiding.</p>
<p>It was not, he thought, a future in which Aoi Kurashiki would ever be lying beneath him, legs wrapped around his waist and spouting insults, but three months later, here he was. The future was a funny thing sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: Another kink meme request; this one was “Santa/Junpei, because he needs to make sure that Junpei is worthy of being with his little sister.” I read that prompt, went “…Santa could be insulting Junpei in bed.” And then, “Santa could be insulting Junpei in bed about his prowess.” And then I started writing. ^^

When Aoi Kurashiki had pulled a gun on him in a tiny hotel room just off the California border and told him, “Congratulations, asshole- you found us. Now what?” Junpei had precisely no idea at all what shape to expect the future to take.

When Akane Kurashiki returned to the room two hours later to find her brother still keeping watch on their new prisoner, she told him, “Thank you, Jumpy. Really. But you can’t be here.” He had almost missed the flicker of emotion- worry? jealousy?- that crossed her brother’s face as she leaned in to kiss Junpei’s cheek, but he didn’t. Not quite. And still the future loomed before him, uncertain.

When two am had come and gone and Junpei’s voice was scratchy from making promises and agreements and arguments that felt like they were the most important things he’d ever said, he still didn’t know. Not until Aoi had exchanged a long look with his sister and she had nodded. Not until the older of the siblings had made an annoyed sound somewhere in his throat and told Junpei, “No cops, no bullshit, and don’t you dare fucking get in our way. We still got stuff to do.” Then the future had begun to take shape before his eyes. It was a future with Akane in it. It was a future in which half-realized hopes might come out from hiding.

It was not, he thought, a future in which Aoi Kurashiki would ever be lying beneath him, legs wrapped around his waist and spouting insults, but three months later, here he was. The future was a funny thing sometimes.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Aoi said, and reached up to grab hold of Junpei’s hips. “Even if you’ve only ever done it with your goddamn hand, you ought to have better pacing than that.” He steadied Junpei, stilled him- rocked him forward, then back, then forward again. When he spoke again, his voice was thicker, more appreciative. “Like that. Think you can handle it if I let go, genius?”

The hands released their hold; Junpei shuddered, and resisted the urge to slip back into the jerky, irregular pace he’d fallen into. “I’ve had girls before!” he protested, a flash of heat creeping across his face.

“Yeah? Coulda fooled me.” There was a lazy smirk on the other man’s lips; he shifted his hips to accommodate Junpei’s motions more easily. “In case you didn’t notice, auditions aren’t going so hot.” But perhaps the new angle was better, or perhaps the new pace was- for Aoi shifted again, bit his lip, and finally reached down to take hold of his own erection, long neglected between them. “You want a snowball’s chance in hell of putting a hand on Akane? You better be the kind of guy who brings the fucking world down. I wanna see stars.”

Junpei scowled and shoved Aoi’s hand aside. His own took its place and began to jerk roughly; beneath him, the man’s eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in pleasure. He made a small sound, low in his throat- something like “mm.”

“Just wait.” Junpei was trembling a little, with the strain of holding back. His world was narrowed to a tight heat, to the lithe planes of the body beneath his. “I’ll show you the whole goddamn galaxy.”

Aoi barked a laugh. “Man, how could you pass up making a crack about the Milky Way?” He was the one beginning to break the pace, now; he’d planted his feet against the bed to gain leverage, was lifting his hips ever faster into the touch of Junpei’s hand. “Get it together, Jumpy.”

He had never used the nickname until then- not before that moment. There was laughter behind the word, low and infuriating.

When Junpei pushed in deeper, leaning up so that he could reach Aoi’s mouth to finally shut him up, it occurred to him that the future was still very nebulous, indeed.


End file.
